


cain gets beat up [yes, again]

by MarsInOrbit (mars_lave)



Series: BTHB Bingo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Torture, Whump, ian is delusional, it was fun to write tho im ngl, not really he's a dick, poor guy, yes im shameless im doing cain getting beat up again please forgvie me it was requested by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_lave/pseuds/MarsInOrbit
Summary: “Liar,” He grabbed his shoulder and shoved. Pain wracked through his brain, endless and all consuming. He couldn’t do this,  he couldn’t. His shoulder screamed a song of agony, refusing to silence and ringing in his ears like fireworks.Or Cain doesn't get a break.
Series: BTHB Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113764
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	cain gets beat up [yes, again]

**Author's Note:**

> Take this *runs*

Cain’s breath was palpable in the chill of the room’s air. It wasn’t a good combination with a snowstorm wrecking through the city and the clear lack of heating in such a building. He tried to focus on the hazy white of his breathing, his vision unfocused and heart racing uncontrollably. Too fast for him to think straight and define whatever threat he had to get away from.

He pulled forward, trying to get away. His arms were tied tightly behind the chair, legs tied to the side. Zip Ties clawed at his arms, digging into his skin. He pulled harder, letting his entire body weight fall on the ties. 

“ _ Stop _ ,” something smacked into the back of his head, a dull pain echoed across his thoughts. Jumbling them further. 

A hand gripped into his hair, forcing his head and the rest of his body back onto the chair. The owner of the hand peered over and met Cain’s eyes. His were large and honey-like, taking up much of his face. It distracted from his tightly wound features, anger seeping clear into every curve of his furrowed brows. 

Cain opened his mouth to speak, the words got caught up before he could let them out; turning into only a quiet noise of protest. His heart sped faster, he diverted the man’s gaze. 

“Jesus, how much did you give him?” another voice, it was higher pitched. Footsteps sounded from a bit away and then another person was looking down at him. Blond hair and a wrinkled face, looking bored. 

“It’ll wear off,” the first one shrugged, letting go of his hair. He slumped forward, stomach tugging with nausea.

The blond one scoffed, “I said to knock him out, not this. He needs to be coherent if we’re going to get anything.”

“And he  _ will _ be, just give it a bit,” the first one huffed, “You should’ve asked someone else.”

“Someone else wouldn’t keep a secret as good as you,” the blond walked around to face Cain. He stared bleary-eyed at him, trying to discern why he looked so familiar. “Doesn’t matter, I’m not waiting. We only have a couple hours.”

“What…?” Cain managed to say.

“See, he’s fine,” the first one gestured towards Cain, “Can I go now?”

The blond laughed, “Yeah, be back in what -” he flicked his wrist up, eyeing a watch, “Four hours.”

The first one raised an eyebrow but didn’t protest. He turned around and walked out of the room. It was too dark to make him out once he walked a few feet away. 

“Hey,” the blond grabbed his chin, “Eyes on me.”

Cain pressed into the side of his hand, trying to escape his grip. He only held on tighter, “Calm down, this will end quickly if you corporate, alright?”

“What - what do you want?”

“I want us to have a discussion, that’s all,” he shrugged, “Don’t be rude.”

Cain glared, “You’r-You’re rude, you fucking tied me up.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have resisted, then,” he shrugged. He turned around, pulling something off a table.

“You kidnapped me, you asshole! What the fuck do you expect?!”

“Stop yelling, you’re hurting my ears,” he turned around, his fingers wrapped around the handle of a long steak knife, “I’m going to ask some questions, all you have to do is answer honestly and you’ll make it out here without a scratch. I’m making this very easy for you, be grateful.” He approached Cain, steps wary. 

“Wow, I’m so terrified,” he rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

The blond paused, then shifted the knife’s position and slammed it into Cain’s shoulder, “Didn't I tell you not to be rude?!" He leaned on the knife, digging it further into Cain. He screamed, it ripped through his throat, white hot pain burning up his arm.

“Fuck!” he screamed, the blond pulled the knife out.

“Are you going to behave?” he questioned, he wiped the blood on the knife onto his pant leg.  _ Cain _ ’s blood.

Cain breathed heavily,  _ fuck _ , that hurt. Tears budded in his eyes, he blinked them back, “Die, you bastard.”

He raised the knife again. Cain jerked back, slaminging into the metal chair, “F-fine!”

He sighed, twirling the knife and adjusting it onto his belt, “You’re friends with an old friend of mine, I need to contact them.”

“Fuck off,” he coughed on his words.

He grabbed onto his shoulder, Cain cried out, “You’re weak, yelling after one stab wound? I thought you vigilanties were supposed to be tough. How the hell have you lasted this long?”

Cain didn’t reply, hating how part of him agreed with him. He sucked in a breath,  _ stop shaking _ . He wouldn’t take criticism from the man who kidnapped him, his standards weren’t so low. 

“Ren,” he said, interrupting Cain’s poor attempt at recollecting himself, “That’s my friend’s name. You know them, right?”

Cain’s eyes widened, fuck’s sake, Ren. Why did they always have to mess things up? Always getting in everyone’s way. He glanced up at the man, Ren was annoying but not… not whatever this was. They had morals, strong ones at that. He’d seen the guilt that  struck their face at every bruise they caused, even when just defending themself. If anything, they were easy to read. 

Well, the word ‘friend’ was subjective anyway. He doubted it was being used here in a friendly way and more in a ‘I want to murder this person but I think I’m funny by calling them an endearing term.’

“So you  _ do _ know them,” he chuckled, “It’d be embarrassing if you didn’t. Me putting in all this trouble for you.”

“What do you want with them?” he glared.

“Nothing that concerns you,” he shrugged, “All you need to do,” he took his hand off Cain’s shoulder, “Is tell me how to get to them. What scares them, what they’ll cave to.”

“Why the fuck should I do that?”

He tapped the knife handle, “Do you need another warning or are you going to continue to behave like a petulant child?”

He tensed, “I - I don’t - I -”

“Speak up,” he interrupted, then sighed, “I knew Ren was pitying but I didn’t expect their pity to reach this far. To take on a useless man into their liege, they truly have more fortitude than I.”

“I’m not - “ he gathered himself, “I’m not useless, they don’t keep me out of  _ pity _ ,” he spat the word like it was a curse, “I mean something to them,” the words had the same sickeningly guilty aftertaste as lies did. “They wouldn’t keep me around so long if it was just pity.”

“I know them better than you, don’t lie,” he shrugged.

Fury burned through his veins, “I’m not a fucking liar!”

He scoffed, “Then why are you lying?”

“I’m no-” a punch swung into his face. 

“I need an answer, now, give me something to work with,” he spat, “Unless you want that shoulder of yours to be fucked worse.”  
Cain’s heartrate ranked up, fuck, he couldn’t just sell Ren out. Not after being stabbed once, _he wasn’t weak_. He matched the man’s glare, holding his head high.

“What? Don’t believe I will?”  
“I do,” he said, willing his voice not to waver, “I just don’t care.”

“ _ Liar _ ,” He grabbed his shoulder and  _ shoved _ . Pain wracked through his brain, endless and all consuming. He couldn’t do this,  _ he couldn’t _ . His shoulder screamed a song of agony, refusing to silence and ringing in his ears like fireworks.

He screeched, his voice burning at his throat. He had no conscious control over it. He slumped over, spitting up bile. 

“I can end this, just speak up,” he repeated, Cain couldn’t breathe - let alone speak. He couldn’t give that up, everything  _ hurt _ but it couldn’t be for nothing. The pain could not be meaningless if it took so much out of him.

He just closed his eyes, a lack of response was a response as any other. He relaxed when he heard the man’s footsteps stepping away. Maybe he’d given up on it. Part of him knew that was unlikely after only such a short time, another part was desperate.

“I’m giving you so many chances,” he scoffed, “I just need one thing. Your little ‘team’ has manipulated them, turned them astray.”  
“The fuck… does that … mean?” he huffed, pain slurring his words.

“It means, if you don’t tell me, a dislocated shoulder is going to be the least of your worries.”

“Die, you bitch,” something slammed into his knee. Something cracked and he  _ screamed _ . Agony tingled through his every cell. His heart sped fast enough that it physically aches. Everything burned so hot that it almost felt cold.

His vision faltered and let out.

A slap against his check forced him back. Tears streamed down his face, involuntary. 

“You crying? Really?” the man chuckled, Cain wanted to rip that smug grin off his face. Slam his head into the wall and make him suffer as he did to him. “I’d try to threaten Ren with your safety but I honestly don’t think that’d work. You’re clearly only a pawn, so weak you can’t even take some simple torture.”

Cain sobbed, unable to formulate a response.

“Jesus,” the man rolled his eyes, “Let’s try this again, shall we?”  
He wasn’t going to speak, _no, no please, just leave it._

“Nothing?” he dug the knife into Cain’s thigh and the agony came back in, fresh. 

He didn’t stop, didn’t seem to understand that no matter how much he cut Cain’s skin, he wouldn’t speak up. Cain couldn’t keep track of the time, it all blurred in the pain that followed. 

“You’re done,” the man spat, “You’re too fucking weak to even save yourself, how does that feel?”

Cain only managed a sob, it hurt so much. 

“Huh?!” he yelled, “You’re not even good enough of a hostage to use, what don’t you understand?” their voice cracked, “I need - I can’t lose them again. I don’t know what you did to them,  _ I need them _ .”

He didn’t answer, head falling forward. Two of the Zip Ties had broken already, he didn’t have the strength to run, “They’re probably not going to like you torturing one of their teammates.”  
“Shut up!” Cain flinched. “Shut up, they need me too. They’ve just forgotten.” He tugged Cain up. He yelped at having to put weight on his beaten legs, “You’re - you’ll be a warning. To them. Fucking useless.”

He was so tired, he wanted this to all be over. To be at Alyssa’s apartment on one of those rare nights where they could just be instead of having to fight or fear, they’d watch a shitty movie, something cheap to distract from the time. Ren would be curled up in Alyssa’s arms and Cain would make fun of them for it. Eric would pass out halfway through and Alyssa would yell at them all to be quiet to ‘let him sleep’, ending up being louder than all of their whispers. They’d be okay, and the arguments they had would be petty things that they’d laugh over in the coming days.

But for now he was being dragged away, dumped in a car with little regard for his injuries. Dragged through the streets, barley obscured in the early morning light and ignored by passerbyers. Then, carelessly dumped on the carpet next to Ren and Alyssa’s apartment door. All his hurt was but a ‘warning’, his pain was nothing but an afterthought for someone more valuable. That’s all they thought of him. 

They had no reason to lie, and he was too tired to deny it. So instead he sank his head into the unclean carpet and tried to rest through the pain until someone eventually found him.


End file.
